A conventional semiconductor light-emitting device includes a substrate, an optical element, a wiring pattern, a junction layer, and a sealing resin. The wiring pattern is formed over the substrate. A semiconductor light-emitting element is disposed in the wiring pattern via the junction layer. The sealing resin is disposed over a base material so as to cover the semiconductor light-emitting element and the wiring pattern.